Lo que siempre deseaste
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Él fue el niño que siempre deseaste. Cabello oscuro, piel clara, rasgos Black. Pero, sin darte cuenta, ese niño se convirtió finalmente en tu vergüenza, en una vergüenza más entre los Black.


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling le puso un nombre. Yo estoy escribiendo sobre ella.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Familia Black" del Foro Amor de Tercera Generación_

* * *

**Lo que siempre deseaste**

_"A la gente le gusta inventarse trágicas historias sobre los Slytherins y sus familias, historias cargadas de violencia, desprecio o incluso los más atrevidos hablan de violaciones e incestos. La gente se aburre demasiado."_

_Capítulo 2: Selección innecesario, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

El tapiz. La prueba de la supremacía Black al mismo tiempo, de ellos, que eran casi como la realeza en aquel mundo que aceptaba cada vez de más buena gana a los impuros. Pero los Black no. Su lema lo decía claramente: _Toujours pur_. Siempre puro. Y por alguna razón que Walburga no atinaba a entender, estaban aquellos que insistían en renegar de su apellido, en defender a aquellos que estaban siempre inferiores en la cadena alimenticia. Una y otra vez…

Le dio una calada al cigarro viendo claramente la imagen de su hijo en el tapiz. «Sirius Black», rezada, y debajo, la fecha de nacimiento. Sirius había sido todos sus sueños, sus ambiciones. Sirius había sido la prueba de que una mujer como Druella Rosier —y Walburga la seguía llamando así interiormente, aunque su cuñada fuera Black por matrimonio desde hacía, por lo menos, dos décadas— nunca vería que una de sus hijas se hiciera con la herencia de la mayoría de las reliquias Black. Sirius había sido el varón que habían estado esperando desde siempre, ¿o no?

Había sido un bebé demasiado llorón, un niño que gritaba a todas horas y odiaba las cenas familiares en las que lo obligaban a vestirse con ropa de gala. Como cualquier niño Black que se veía alejado de los postres cuando los mayores los mandaban a dormir para hablar cómodamente de sus asuntos. Sirius era como un remolino en la casa que arrastraba a Regulus con él a sus aventuras. A Walburga no le gustaban los gritos, pero los consentía en cierta medida porque Sirius y Regulus eran niños y sólo eso. Si de ella dependía, serían los mejores Black que hubieran sido criados nunca.

Pero el destino nunca se puso de acuerdo con lo que ella pensaba. Cuando Cygnus, su hermano, apareció en medio de la noche en su casa para contarle a ella y a Orion la desgracia que había caído sobre la familia cuando su hija Andrómeda había decidido casarse con un hijo de _muggles_ llamado Ted Tonks, ella se prometió que eso nunca pasaría con sus hijos. Qué más daba si uno había decidido terminar en Gryffindor. Se habían mostrado circunspectos cuando llegó la noticia de la selección de Sirius, era el primer Black fuera de Slytherin.

Walburga no sabía cómo tomárselo, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Había habido magos sobresalientes en esa casa, como el que se había casado con su tía Dorea, Charlus Potter. Claro que Dorea no había vuelto a ser la misma desde la muerte de su único hijo. Pero se tomó bastante bien el hecho de que Sirius se hubiera hecho amigo del hijo del hermano menor de Charlus. Los Potter podían ser más liberales, pero seguían siendo de los suyos: seguían siendo sangre limpia. Pero Sirius no se detuvo ahí. Cuestionó a los Black, su propia familia, llenó su recamara con estandartes Gryffindor, quizá en un intento de demostrar que él no era como todos los que vivían bajo ese techo.

Walburga lo soportó después de una discusión. Orion, habitualmente más tranquilo que ella, le dijo que sólo eran estandartes Gryffindor, que se le pasaría cuando acabara el colegio.

—¿Pero no pudiste detenerte, no? —le espetó a la imagen de su hijo en el tapiz, esa imagen que no estaría allí mucho tiempo más—. Tenías que defender a los muggles, demostrar que no eras como nosotros… No, nunca pudiste ser un Black. Tenías que ser demasiado tú.

«Y sólo Merlín sabe que habrías sido un buen Black».

El día que se marchó con el equipaje a cuestas, la lluvia mojándole el cabello, fue Orion el que intentó detenerlo. Ella recuerda haber gritado más cosas de las que le gustaría, pero no se arrepiente de sus palabras. Sirius nunca pudo honrar su nombre, ser un buen Black, Sirius estuvo podrido desde el momento que un rayo de rebeldía le dijo que Gryffindor sería una casa para él. Y luego empezó la catarsis. Sirius dejó de ser un niño demasiado difícil de controlar para convertirse en la peor pesadilla de Walburga: un adolescente que la odiaba, un adolescente que odiaba su nombre, su familia. Que odiaba aquel tapiz y el hecho de verse en él.

Y ese adolescente dejó de ser lo que Walburga había querido toda la vida. Un niño Black, con los rasgos distinguidos y el cabello negro, como el de ella.

—Nunca pudiste soportarte apellidarte Black, Sirius —murmuró ella.

¿Lo extraña? Dice que no, pero puede ver la mirada que Druella le dirigía en las reuniones e incluso una noche oyó el llanto de Regulus y no le dijo nada. Siempre había sido una madre demasiado estricta y quizá no debió de haberlo sido. Quizá. Hay muchos quizás y la única certeza es la de que Sirius se ha largado para siempre. Otra vergüenza. Parece que el árbol familiar nunca estará libre de la vergüenza.

—… y hubieras sido un Black excelente —ladea la cabeza mientras posa el cigarro sobre la cara de su hijo en el tapiz, ve como empieza a hume Para cuando saca la varita y termina de quemar el nombre de su hijo, que ya no es su hijo, una sonrisa sarcástica se atreve a asomarse por los labios. «¿Qué hubiera pasado si con esa misma terquedad con la que defiendes a los nacidos de muggles te hubieras dedicado a lo contrario, Sirius?» Ladea la cabeza y entonces se dirige a la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que se contesta ella sola—: Hubieras sido un digno heredero, Sirius.

Pero ya no lo es.

No más.

Ahora su hijo, el primogénito, el niño que siempre deseo desde que se casó con Orion, su primo segundo, era sólo un borrón en el tapiz familiar, un montón de cenizas apiñadas en el suelo que Kreacher barrería más tarde y su vergüenza. De ella, que lo crio, y nunca supo cómo hacerlo.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 6 de octubre de 2013_

* * *

**Sabemos que Walburga Black era una madre muy encantadora (sarcasmo) y a menudo es satanizada en todos los fics de Sirius. ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que ella sólo era una madre demasiado chapada a la antigua, demasiado estricta, una madre que no supo criar a un hijo porque sobrepuso sus ideas al amor? Bueno, está fue mi visión sobre Walburga Black, un poco más humana que la mayoría, pero definitivamente, aun nada encantadora. **


End file.
